


Christmas Carols at 3am in the Morning

by 95liners



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern, and newt getting all pissy about it because he needs his bloody beauty sleep, basically dorky thomas playing christmas carols at 3am in october, cranky!newt, hehe you see what i did?, i guess, maybe its kinda implied, newtmas - Freeform, well its meant to be newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt honestly couldn't understand it - he was losing his precious beauty sleep. <br/>All because the prick in the apartment below wouldn't shut up with his bloody Christmas carols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols at 3am in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> An AU I found on Tumblr (crankgally I do believe was the user. Is that how it goes?)
> 
> I do not own TMR or Christmas carols. At all.

Newt was ready to kill someone.

He had been up all night, trying to get the bloody hell to sleep, only to be interrupted by 'Santa Baby' blasting in the apartment below him. Basically everything in this apartment building was paper-thin, so you could here everything. 

Yes,  _everything_. Newt had been mentally scarred with some things he had heard.

He groaned as he rolled over in his single bed, pulling the pillow over his hears in a futile attempt to drown out the horrible Christmas music. Newt could feel the frustration growing in him and it only took 5 more verses of 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' to cause him to snap. He shot up out of his bed, pulling some pyjama bottoms on and tiredly running a hand through his hair. He was grumbling under his breath as he stormed out of his apartment, shirtless and limping slightly, due to his bad leg. 3 minutes later, he found himself outside of the offender - Apartment 4-3. The one just below his. He hesitated for only a slight second before rapping harshly on the door, a smoldering glare in his brown eyes. The door opened to one of the most adorable things Newt had ever seen - a male, about his age, standing there shirtless with only a Santa hat on his messy, brown and reindeer printed boxers He had red socks on his feet and was clutching a hairbrush in his left hand.

"Um... hello?" Newt was shook out of his stupor, too busy gazing into the brunet's chocolate brown eyes. A glare settled on the Brit's face again, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"Stop playing Christmas carols at bloody  _3am in the morning!_ It's not even November yet!"

 


End file.
